The invention pertains to the general field of writing implements and more particularly to a holder designed to retain a plurality of writing implements.
Most professions, especially trade groups such as carpentry, utilize distinct tools that are designed to accomplish the unique work required in the trade. It has been discovered, that certain tools or items can be used with equal effectiveness by different trade groups. One such item is a construction marker, which is commonly referred to as a keel or a lumber crayon. The keel, which is best described an an oversized oil crayon is a very effective means by which an item, such as lumber may be marked.
The xe2x80x9cmarksxe2x80x9d can include measurements, identifications, instructions or any other written indication that facilitates a construction job. The reason keels are so widely used is that they are better than a conventional pen or pencil for use in a construction environment, where the markings are often exposed to inclement weather, walked/scuffed on, or many other occurrences that would erase or damage a pen or a pencil mark.
Keel are especially popular with carpenters and masons, both of whom must mark any number of individual components, such as pieces of lumber or blocks, that are being used. It has been found to be even more effective to use different colored keels for various identification purposes. For example, all lumber that will be used to frame bedroom windows, during a house construction, are marked with a yellow keel. This has proven to be such a common practice that there are now established colors for particular construction tasks.
One drawback to using keels, especially different colors, is that the keels must be carried at almost all times. Most construction workers use a belt having multiple bags or pouches that are attached, which can carry tools, nails, or any other required item(s). Many workers have tried to carry a few individual keels in their bags, along with other items since it is not practical to have a single keel-only bag. Unfortunately, the keels can get lost or severely damaged by coming in contact with the other tools/item. Also, it requires time to search through the bags for other correct color keel when needed.
Obviously, if there were some way by which multiple keels could be kept and carried together during a construction job, it would save time and allow for easier use. Additionally, by including multiple colored keels in one unit, the benefits would be substantial. It would also help to include other writing implements, such as a lumber crayon, together with a keel or keels, in that way, any marking or writing job could be accomplished quickly and easily, with minimum effort.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,960 patent discloses a felt tip marker holder which includes a flexible base having a top base end and a bottom base end. A plurality of felt tip receivers are attached to the bottom base end and a flexible flap is connected to the top base end. A first locking member is connected to the flexible flap, and a second locking member is connected to the base. The felt tip receivers include a reception well which is complimentary to a tip portion of the felt tip marker.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,798 patent discloses a multi-purpose writing instrument having a series of writing tips for various uses. The instrument includes a hollow tubular mounting section having a mounting wall surrounding a hole. The upper end of the mounting wall forms a mounting step with inner threads, and a lower section of the mounting wall extends downward to form a straight section having a tip hole. The outer surface of the lower section of the mounting wall forms an insert surface and an insert step, which is joined to outer threads before extending to a tapered end. The outer diameter of the insert surface corresponds to the diameter of the mounting hole. The size of the writing tip matches the tip hole so that it fits firmly into the tip hole.
The U.S. Pat. No. D319,261 design patent discloses a combined plural crayon storage housing. The housing includes a center housing, a front crayon holder and a rear crayon holder. The center housing is dimensioned to receive, at each end, one end of a sharpened crayon. Over each of the held crayons is then inserted the front and rear crayon holder that allows the point of the crayons to be exposed for use.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
The multiple marker holder in its basic design is comprised of a plurality of spaced tubes where in each tube includes a means for frictionally retaining a marker. The marker comprises a flat carpenter""s pencil and a set of lumber crayons which are also known as xe2x80x9ckeelxe2x80x9d.
The preferred design, which is constructed of a rigid plastic, is comprised of four equidistant tubes, that are spaced 90-degrees of form an equidistant Greek cross. Within each tube is a set of support tabs that extend longitudinally and function to frictionally retain the pencil or crayon. The support tabs are relatively thin to allow flexure when the pencil or crayon is inserted into the respective tube openings.
To enhance the utility of the multiple marker holder, a cap, which is dimensioned to fit over the tube opening that retains the carpenter""s pencil, may be employed. The external wall of the marker holder can also have attached a spring clip that allows the holder to be attached to a belt. And finally, the sides of the holder can be molded to include a gripping surface consisting of dimples or a set of thin protrusions.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to produce a multiple marker holder having means for holding up to four markers which include a flat carpenter""s pencil and three lumber crayons.
In addition to the primary object of the invention, it is also an object of the invention to produce a multiple marker holder that:
can be produced in a transparent plastic to show the wear of a particular marker, or can be produced in a variety of colors,
is designed to facilitate removing used markers and inserting new markers.
can be used by several trades such as carpenters, plumbers, masons and the like,
is conductive for use as a premium item,
is easy to carry in a pouch or in a pocket,
is easy to manipulate the holder to a specific colored marker, and
is cost effective from both a manufacturers and consumer points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.